Insert Creative Title Here
by GilbertTheThird
Summary: Isn’t it odd that humans are so hypocritcal?
1. Prolouge

Humans are jealous and greedy by nature. They lie easily and they betray one another easily. They use cheap words such as kindness and generosity to hide the fact that they're boosting their own ego and showing pity on those born less fortunate, but we all have small voices whispering to us, "Aren't you glad that's not you??" Sadly, most of us agree. These small voices whisper the truth, the cruel statements are what we all subconsciously agree to, even if we don't quite know it yet. Only those whom haven't tasted the poison of society and social norms hear no voices , hear no truth, for the voices are whispering to wind. There's nobody safe besides the babies that function closely to vegetables. You might be pondering this and wondering if you can change it, which is laughable. If this was capable of adapting nobody would commit suicide for the purpose of being ugly, or from peer pressure. Sadly, this is the monochrome truth and nothing can change it. There's no vivid colors gracing their presence, the colors come scarcley and they don't bring change, for this isn't an admit one party. So come one and come all, join us in being humans. For being human means you're naturally not humane, by definition of course. The double standards shall not be whispered into the wind, however, for the wind twists it and whispers something far more foul for you into the ears of someone else. So, let's continue this cycle of lying and scheming and deception. For we may not notice, but isn't that what being human is all about??


	2. 1

Humans have placed themselves at the top of the food chain for a long time, but when they're being hunted, they suddenly panic and say it's wrong. Isn't this what they've done to those they consider below them this whole time?? So, isn't this just part of human nature?? Being hypocritical in ways that benefits only them, how fitting. They're prey to ghouls, and now they try to hunt ghouls too. It doesn't work until they use the ghoul's strengths against them. Using kagune's from the fallen and walking over whomever they need to to reach the top, isn't this how it's always been? The CCG don't seem to carry the same views, they're just protecting humanity right?? The humans don't care if they're being hypocritical, the Ghouls are scum for eating humans. It doesn't matter if it's for survival, for the humans shouldn't be touched. They're supposed to reign supreme because they're superior, right?? This is how the world is. And now, Kaneki Ken has to view from both sides, for he's a one eyed ghoul. A freak of nature that can't quite decide on either side, so he views the hypocritical humans and the ghouls who just want to live. He gives a broken laugh, for what do you do when you suddenly see how corrupted this notion is, is it the occupants or is it the world that's wrong? Is he just insane for trying to live in the middle?? What does he do now?? He can't very well reconstruct society and he can't choose a side. Though, if he had to, he would side with the humans. For humanity seems far more corrupted, and the ghouls seem innocent if you compare. What does he do now, when the world is splitting in two and he's the one whom caused the tear. Kaneki felt laughter bubble in his chest, is this his fate? Is he doomed to forever live in conflict? It seems almost unfair that he has to suffer his whole life. But his mother always said, it's better to suffer than cause others pain. So he has to endure it, right?


	3. 2

Kaneki was pondering if he was insane, for he had gone and joined the enemy. Perhaps, he could've worked thrice as hard, perhaps he could've explained. He didn't, he walked straight to the enemies to get stronger for his friends. He didn't offer an explanation, not when he quit and not when they were so close, so warm in the biting cold of winter. He walked straight ahead and didn't glance back, clinging onto his memories for his salvation. He had to be strong, to protect them. He remembers when he thought nobody was there for him, when he thought he'd forever be in the middle. Then, he wanted to be human. Now, he has to be a Ghoul. For his time with Jason had opened his eyes, he couldn't protect the ones precious to him if he was this weak and indecisive. So he marched ahead, never waiting for his friends to catch up and never waiting for those ahead of him to slow down, they'd soon have to walk faster if they wanted to catch up to him.


End file.
